Ryū ga Gotoku Zero Genso: Yakuza 0 Elemental
by Sor42
Summary: Producto de un vórtice interdimensional, Korra y Asami fueron teletransportadas a Tokyo, Japón del año 1987, después de la victoria de Kazuma Kiryu y Goro Majima en contra de Shibusawa y la familia Dojima, respectivamente. Los espíritus del mundo de Korra andan buscando a Korra y a Kiryu... ¿Podrán ambas saber la verdadera intención de su viaje y regresar a casa? Aquí comienza.
1. Comentario Inicial & Prologo

_Ah, este crossover lo andaba planeando hace un tiempo; una idea alocada que se me ocurrió en un dia aburrido cuando estaba haciendo mis quehaceres hogañeros... en fin; como el nombre indica; que significa "Como un Dragón Elemental"... sabrán de antemano de que estoy hablando._

_El concepto que uso en este caso es normalmente el típico, pero yo me basé especificamente en anomalias interdimensionales sacadas de mis novelas, principalmente por la última que escribi. Tendrá el prólogo necesario antes del cruce entre personajes, dicho esto, también mezclaré el concepto de Body Snatchers del videojuego Snatcher... si no saben, solo búsquenlo en Google, pero con la diferencia que no serán máquinas, si no espiritus; exactamente los mismos de La Leyenda de Korra._

_Mi objetivo final es que esto tenga 20k palabras, pero quien sabe si aumenta consecutivamente con más episodios; y aunque tenga un final, posiblemente haga una secuela si estoy mucho más aburrido que antes._

**Prólogo: Coincidencia**

Habrán pasado meses desde la derrota de Kuvira en su intento de invadir Republic City; con Korra y Asami iniciando su noviazgo posteriormente. Las cosas estaban normales, con ambas disfrutando de las maravillas que una relación amorosa podría dar.

Sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió más adelante: mientras estaban almorzando en un dia de campo, un enorme vortice interdimensional las absorbió, llevándolas a un extraño callejón en una ciudad desconocida para ellas. Al cabo de unos segundos con ambas impresionadas y con el cambio completo de mediodia a noche, conversaron:

-¿Que mierda acaba de pasar? Esto me recuerda mucho a Republic City, pero sé que no es lo mismo...-dijo Korra.

-Deberíamos salir lo antes posible de aquí... un momento, escucho voces desde el otro lado-dijo Asami.

Tenía razón, ya que en la entrada de este cajellón en forma de L, estaba Kazuma Kiryu y Goro Majima conversando con sus trajes icónicos; el conocido traje de color plomo y camisa roja de Kiryu junto con la chaqueta dorada sin camisa de Majima puestos:

-No puedo creer que hayas derrotado a Shibusawa casi al mismo tiempo mientras derroté a Lau Gui, Kiryu-chan-dijo Majima.

-Fue dificil... jamás esperé que fuese el conspirador principal de todo el problema de Empty Lot en primer lugar, Majima-san-dijo Kiryu.

-Al menos recuperamos nuestros puestos en nuestras organizaciones producto de nuestro trabajo simultáneo-dijo Majima sonriendo.

-Aun así, siento algo extraño en ese callejón-dijo Kiryu apuntando al callejón.

-¿Sientes? Yo acabo de escuchar 2 mujeres platicando, quizás deben estar en problemas...-dijo Majima seriamente, tomando en parte la seriedad antigua que tenía.

-Vamos...-decía Kiryu hasta cuando fue interrumpido por la aproximación de Korra.


	2. Capítulo 2: Encuentro

Korra escuchó la conversación de ambos, tomando de la mano a Asami hasta cuando se conocieron cara a cara los 4. Kiryu se enfocó en Korra mientras Majima se enfocó en Asami, iniciandose la primera conversación que tendrían:

-Ustedes no son simples civiles-dijo Korra sonriendo.

-Un momento... ¿de donde eres en primer lugar? Tus ropajes ni siquiera son de algún lugar de Japón...-respondió Kiryu seriamente.

-Lo siento, Korra tiene la mala costumbre de iniciar las conversaciones de esa forma; no somos de este mundo en primer lugar-dijo Asami.

-¿Nani? ¿Entonces no tienen idea de nada?-preguntó Majima con un tono serio.

Korra se calmó por unos segundos y prosiguió:

-No puede el mismo si ni siquiera Republic City existe en este mundo, ¿verdad?-preguntó Korra a Asami.

-Es lo que pensaba, esta ciudad se ve impresionante con la cantidad de luces en las calles-dijo Asami.

-Exacto, están en Karumocho, Toyko, Japón y en el año 1987-respondió Kiryu seriamente.

-Esto ni siquiera es lo que leia en mis mangas... pero puedo tragarme que ellas son seres interdimensionales, así que deben ir con nosotros-dijo Majima.

-Estás asústandolas, Majima-san-dijo Kiryu ahora hacía Majima.

-Por favor, Kiryu-Chan, tenemos casi la misma edad que ellas, se ven jóvenes... bueno, si quieren, diganme sus edades-dijo Majima mirando directamente a Asami.

-Yo tengo 22-dijo Asami.

-Tengo 21 años-dijo Korra.

Majima se rió por un par de segundos por lo último escuchado.

-Un año más que tú esta hermosa mujer...-dijo Majima con una tonalidad bromista.

-Aun así soy mucho más alto que ambas, al...-dijo Kiryu ahora con una tonalidad enojada pero fue interrumpido cuando aparecieron gente alrededor del grupo.

-Estos tipos no son gente...-murmuró Korra.

-¿En serio? ¿Habrán sido traidos por ese vortice igual?-preguntó Asami.

-Ellos deben saberlo...-dijo Korra con Asami asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Ustedes saben pelear, verdad?-preguntó Asami ahora hacía Kiryu y Majima.

Kiryu se puso en posición en combate, especificamente con el estilo Dragón que es icóno en su persona, mientras que Majima usó el estilo Perro Loco que igualmente era su firma, usando su mítico cuchillo.

-Diganme... ¿son espiritus con apariencia humana exactamente igual? Pude sentirlo ya que me dió el Valle Inquietante cuando los vi-sentenció Kiryu.

-Lo mismo digo yo... realmente finalmente podemos matar, ¿verdad?-preguntó Majima.

-No dejarán cuerpos cuando los matemos así que si... ¡demuestra el Perro Loco de Shimano, Majima-san!-gritó Kiryu en contra de esta impresionante.

-En ese caso, ¡demuestra igualmente el Dragon de Dojima, Kiryu-chan!-gritó Majima con su iconica risa.

Korra y Asami estaban literalmente sorprendidas de estas revelaciones; los cuales terminaron igualmente haciendo sus poses defensivas, incluyendo a Asami con su conocido guante que en este caso si ayudaba para disparar proyectiles de energía.

Kiryu y Majima se enfocaron en 2 grupos de estos sujetos; derrotándolos rapidamente con sus movimientos de combate, incluyendo sus finalizaciones especiales, aparte de mezclar algunos como Majima agarrando un espiritu por atrás y Kiryu ejecutándolo de forma impresionante o un posible golpe por atrás a Kiryu pero Majima agarrando el puño y ambos golpeando al sujeto. Korra y Asami se enfocaban en el tercer grupo que estaban detrás de ellas. La primera intentó lanzar fuego pero no lo consiguió.

-Un momento, ¿por que no puedo?-preguntó Korra.

-Deben ser distintas lógicas elementales... y si te diste cuenta; Kiryu y Majima están actualmente generando auras en sus hombros, supongo que puedes hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad?-respondió Asami.

-Déjame intentarlo-finalizó Korra concentrándose, consiguiendolo posteriormente.

-Bien, demuestra que igual tienes el fisico para derrotar a estos idiotas-finalizó Asami, con Korra tirándose agresivamente.

Terminó luchando más o menos al mismo nivel en velocidad y destreza que Kiryu; pero obviamente era mucho más egocentrica cuando los insultaba, incluyendo muecas y poses sugestivas, con Asami tapándose la cara en señal de vergüenza.

Los hombres terminaron un poco antes a sus rivales cuando observaban a Korra seguir provocando a los demás.

-¿Esto lo hace todo el tiempo? Ni siquiera nosotros somos tan emotivos cuando insultamos...-dijo Kiryu.

-Me reiré mucho cuando peleo, pero mantengo la seriedad en asegurarme cuando estos estén en el suelo, así no me intentan golpear cuando lo hago-dijo Majima.

-Ni siquiera yo entiendo como lo logró en nuestro mundo...-decía Asami algo confusa.

-Al menos la chica tiene personalidad, pero debe ser seria... supongo que podemos trabajar en eso...-dijo Kiryu con un cierto tono parental.

-¿Apadrinando a tus 20 años, Kiryu-chan?-preguntó Majima sarcasticamente.

-Esto es diferente... pero bueno, veré si querrá-finalizó Kiryu.

Korra terminó sentándose encima del cuerpo de un espiritu ya que ella había terminado con el duelo cuando estos se acercaron.

-Sabes que ese cuerpo desaparecerá al cabo de un rato-dijo Kiryu mirándola.

-Debo admitirlo, te pareces a Mako pero eres mucho más serio que él... y eso que tienes un año menos que yo, ¡Kiryu-chan!-respondió Korra irónicamente.

Majima explotó de risa cuando escuchó esta respuesta, con Kiryu enojandose de nuevo.

-Eso no dice que sea más maduro y correcto que tú, señorita-dijo Kiryu demostrando seriedad en el asunto.

Al finalizar este comentario, Korra cayó al suelo producto de la desaparición de los cuerpos, confirmando que eran espiritus. Kiryu esta vez si demostró una pequeña sonrisa cuando la observó, con ella ahora enojada, levantándose para encararlo pero se tropezó, cayendo y siendo tomada por Kiryu.

-¿Lo ves? Debes seguir aprendiendo, señorita-dijo Kiryu con ella ahora sonrojada completamente.

Majima y Asami estuvieron tomandose el hombro como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, diciendo:

-Si, creo que nuestras relaciones comenzaron con el pie derecho, incluyendo esa amenaza de los espiritus humanoides...-dijo Majima de nuevo con un tono serio.

-Debo admitirlo, para que seas loco... eres maduro como Kazuma-dijo Asami honestamente mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

Majima recordaba a Makoto, la mujer que terminó perdónandole y salvando su vida por amor anteriormente cuando veía a Asami; la misma apariencia servicial y los mismos comentarios no despectivos sobre su persona.

Pareciera que el noviazgo de Korra y Asami solo fue algo pasajero en esta situación, retomando de nuevo el bisexualismo que ellas tenían de antes, o... quizás fueron lesbianas solo por que no había algo mejor que picar y esta vez encontraron a las versiones glorificadas de Mako y Bolin.

Esto finalizó con los 4 alquilando renta en un departamento acojedor, gracias a su trabajo legal de inmobilaría. Se bañaron, y se fueron a dormir separadamente; mientras Korra y Asami hablaron en una habitación compartida.

-Creo que realmente tenemos un interés con estos 2...-dijo Korra mientras era abrazada por Asami.

-Bueno, son géntiles, serviciales y saben perfectamente lo que hacen... mucho mejores que Mako y Bolin... oh dios, esos si eran perdedores en nuestro mundo-respondió Asami.

-Entonces, ¿terminamos nuestra relación y nos enfocamos en conocerlos más?-preguntó Korra.

-Si, sabemos que somos mejores amigas de todas maneras; solo lamentaré que debamos regresar a nuestro mundo algún día...-respondió Asami.

-Por eso mismo me interesa... y gracias por todo-finalizó Korra.


	3. Capítulo 3: Estilo

En la mañana siguiente; en el mismo departamento, Kiryu salió de su habitación con Majima preparando un buen desayuno balanceado, pero ahora con su traje formal.

-Tengo que admitirlo, eres bastante bueno cocinando-dijo Kiryu.

-Me encanta la comida chatarra pero aprovechar que tienes los mejores ingredientes para hacer maravillas es un maná de los dioses-respondió Majima sonriendo.

-Tengo una duda, ¿que tanto estás interesada por esa chica?-preguntó Kiryu seriamente.

-¿Asami? Tiene estilo, no es ciega y estamos en el mismo equipo para saber que mierda está sucediendo con esos espíritus... al menos la chica sabe usar ese guante extraño... -respondió Majima acordándose en parte de Makoto.

-Estuvimos muy cerca de la muerte por Makoto, al menos sabes que tiene una vida normal y prefieres que no tenga relación contigo por su propia seguridad, de todos modos, Oda y Tachibana murieron por el conflicto... fue horrible-respondió Kiryu recordando varios hechos principales del Yakuza 0.

-No incluirás a Nishiki en esto, ¿verdad?-preguntó Majima.

-Me ayudó muchísimo en la pelea final en el yate y lo haría de nuevo... pero no creería que estas damas son de otra dimensión, así que prefiero mantener esto en secreto por ahora y formular un plan entre nosotros-finalizó Kiryu.

En el fondo del comedor, donde las habitaciones estaban, Korra y Asami estaban escuchando toda esta conversación, regresando a esta, iniciandose un dialogo entre ellas:

-No puedo creer que Kazuma haya vivido experiencias traumáticas como yo...-dijo Korra, acordándose de los sucesos de la Temporada 1, 3 y 4.

-Así que Majima defendió a muerte a una mujer... suponiendo que ambos son de organizaciones criminales japonesas... son buenas personas... ahora comprendo por que fueron tan dulces anoche...-dijo Asami tiernamente.

-Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado formalmente...-dijo Korra.

-Muy bien, hagamoslo ahora-finalizó Asami, con ambas saliendo de la habitación para ir al comedor.

Kiryu estaba tomando un vaso de té tradicional y Majima seguía preparando el desayuno hasta cuando ambas se sentaron al frente de Kiryu, iniciando la conversación oficial:

-Anoche las vi completamente cansadas después de esa pelea; creo que la chica morena jamás había peleado de esa forma anteriormente...-dijo Kiryu.

-Generalmente solo tenía duelos contra rivales, pero jamás en contra de varios, incluyendo que ahora no puede lanzar elementos desde las manos-respondió Asami.

-Un momento, ¿como eran los duelos en su dimensión?-preguntó Majima mientras seguía jugando con la comida como un experto chef.

-Pues, se podían lanzar desde las manos como proyectiles y tenían muchas utilidades, pero aquí solo puedo limitarme a generar un aura elemental en mi espalda y con mis manos, así como ustedes...-respondió Korra.

-Es extraño, anoche podías cambiar esos elementos casi de inmediato, nosotros primero debemos cambiar de posición de pelea para obtener otro estilo-dijo Kiryu.

-No creas que somos ignorantes, chica; tienes un poder ancestral pero todavía no lo has confirmado... ¿cual es?-preguntó Majima seriamente esta vez.

-Es el Avatar... o al menos en nuestra dimensión; perdió mucha fuerza y conocimiento cuando Raava eliminó sus reencarnaciones anteriores...-decía Asami hasta cuando fue interrumpida por Korra.

-Esta noche pude contactar con mi abuelo Aang de nuevo, explicándome que estuvieron en el vórtice interdimensional todo este tiempo y solo gracias a eso regresaron a mi espíritu-confirmó seriamente.

-¿Eso tiene alguna relación con el fuego, agua, aire y tierra que vimos anoche?-preguntó Kiryu.

-Si, y estoy completamente segura que Raava no tiene poder en esta dimensión, son las reercarnaciones que actualmente potencian sus habilidades elementales, aunque como saben; ella no pelea mal cuerpo a cuerpo...-alabó Asami indirectamente, con Korra sonrojandose y con Majima riendose de fondo.

-No creas que tampoco usted, señorita...-decía Majima ahora con ella sonrojándose en parte, gatillando ahora la presentación formal.

-Bien... me llamo Asami Sato, actual propietaria de una poderosa industria en mi dimensión natal, es por esa razón que tengo este guante de energia...-respondió Asami especifico.

Majima se rió un poco al escuchar ese apellido, ya que antes tuvo una entrevista con un economista y dijo que él podría cobrar a todos los japoneses que se apelliden Sato para equilibrar los impuestos.

-En ese caso, me llamo Korra, la actual Avatar de mi dimensión natal; la equilibradora del planeta frente a los posibles genocidios o desastres humanos; siendo la única en ese mundo en manejar 4 elementos simultáneos, los mismos que observaron antes...-respondió igualmente Korra detalladamente.

-Bueno, en ese caso debemos presentarnos formalmente... Majima-san-dijo Kiryu.

-No tengo absolutamente ningún problema en este caso, ya que todo es tan bizarro y excitante...-dijo Majima sonriendo, que había acabado de cocinar; poniendo los platos en la mesa y todos comiendo posteriormente.

-Bien, me llamo Kazuma Kiryu; el Dragon de Dojima como alias-dijo Kiryu.

-Me llamo Goro Majima; el Perro Loco de Shimano como alias igualmente-dijo Majima.

Luego de eso, Kazuma Kiryu y Goro Majima contaron todos los sucesos del Yakuza 0 bajo sus visiones, con Korra y Asami respondiendo igualmente con los sucesos que vivieron anteriormente.

-Interesante... a Korra le falta entrenamiento especifico de pelea para estar a tope, pero no debo partir de cero y eso ya es un punto a favor-dijo Kiryu mostrando una cierta sonrisa no visible.

-Bueno... toda mi vida he odiado a las autoridades, pero si lo hace alguien hermoso que sabe... y mucho mejor que Mako...-dijo Korra sonrojandose de nuevo.

-Deberías dejar de compararme con ese tipo, según tu explicación es un pedazo de mierda, tu sabes que no lo soy-dijo Kiryu mirándolo detenidamente.

Mientras ambos conversaban de temas mundanos, Majima y Asami conversaban los suyos:

-Esta comida te quedó buena, Majima-dijo Asami sonriendole.

-No me lo agradezcas, pensaba seguir con mi cabaret pero prefiero dejar a una mujer en el cargo mientras esta situación de los espiritus finalize-dijo Majima.

-¿Manejas un cabaret?-preguntó Asami impresionada.

-Si, pero casi todas las trabajadoras son mujeres y solo los hombres de mi división clandestina se limitan a ser los guardias por si algo sucio pasa-respondió Majima, demostrando que se preocupaba de la integridad física de su personal en su negocio.

-Eso explica mucho más mi trato hacía mi persona...-dijo Asami.

-Pues... verás, te pareces mucho a la personificación de la mujer japonesa ideal... pero no te ves tan sumisa como aparentas, y eso para mi es un punto a favor-dijo Majima sonriendole.

-Gracias por el cumplido... tampoco te ves tan loco como aparentas cuando peleas... eres bastante maduro cuando te tomas las cosas en serio-finalizó Asami guiñándole el ojo.

Majima se sorprendió por esta respuesta final. De todas formas, cuando acabaron el desayuno; Kiryu terminó diciendo el plan que tendrían:

-Estos espíritus son aleatorios en sus apariciones, así que no nos queda más que luchar hasta cuando encontremos a un espíritu más fuerte para recién derrotarlo y sacarle información antes de que regrese... será la única forma de avanzar con esta loca situación... y les compré trajes a ambas, la ciudad no puede saber de esto-finalizó Kiryu entregándole 2 trajes; un tuxedo femenino para Korra, bastante parecido al que usó anteriormente y un vestido rojo, bastante parecido al que usaba anteriormente, para Asami.

-Gracias-respondió Korra con un beso en su mejilla, impresionándolo pero no respondiendo posteriormente.

-Supongo que Majima fue el que eligió mi traje, ¿verdad?-preguntó Asami.

-Si, sentí que era lo mejor para tu belleza física, señorita...-respondía Majima hasta cuando él igual recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de Asami.

-Bien... salgamos de aquí y comenzamos con la investigación-dijo Kiryu.

-Ah, un poco de acción matutina no vendrá nada mal...-finalizó Majima, con Korra y Asami asintiendo con la cabeza.


End file.
